A Malfoy's Manner
by longhair-dontcare18
Summary: When Hermione is on a routine mission to follow the well-known route of a death eater, the last place she expects to end up is locked in the room of Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy trying to convince her he's on the side of the order. One decision, one change of heart, can change the fate of the order and turn the whole of the wizarding war on its head.
1. Chapter 1 - A Malfoy's Manners

It was a horrible night; rain as heavy as the burden on Draco Malfoy's shoulders. Somewhere in the distance the death eater could hear thunder rumbling across the hills and he counted the seconds between each clap; it was definitely getting closer. That would at least give him an excuse to finish his patrolling and head back to Edinburgh castle, or at least that was the plan until he saw movement down an alleyway, nothing overly suspicious; people walked down alleyways all the time, however in this instance he had felt like someone had been watching him for the last half an hour at least, matching his route around the city. With that he held his wand a little tighter moving toward the alley, the light only getting darker the further in he went. All of a sudden a mutter of breath and a slight hand movement was enough to warn him of the spell that flew toward his head.

Soon enough, Draco was firing spell after spell at the attacker, trying to see their face but it was useless, the hood of their robes made it all but impossible. He wandered for a moment whether he should call for back up but his conscience and sense told him not too; this was a member of the resistance and if they were high up they were valuable to him. Not valuable in the sense that their capture would get him in Voldemort's good books, but valuable in the way that they could get him away from Voldemort, away from the hell he had always lived in. He realised now,as he narrowly ducked a stinging hex, that his plan was far easier said then done and with a sharp intake of breath he darted out from the wall he was using as a cover, hands held high, body tense waiting for a spell to hit him that could be his last. It was silent for too long, or maybe that it was the seconds felt like hours when you were the one dancing with the devil.

"Malfoy?" An old yet familiar voice rung out into the darkness. A light emerged next followed by the sound of hesitant footsteps as they grew closer "Don't move...Drop your wand" They demanded; the instruction only caused him to naturally clutch his wand tighter and he hesitated a moment. He couldn't just hand himself over here and now, look like he was easily giving up; Voldemort's right hand man wouldn't do that and if it was found out that he had practically surrendered at the drop of a hat then his name would be top of the hit list. In the blink of an eye, he dropped his wand but instantly muttered a wandless spell that grazed the leg of the girl in front of him. Her reaction was impressively quick, but not quick enough and she staggered back a little from the force and the pain it flared up. With that Draco lunged forward grabbing her arm, he didn't want to give her enough time to get out of here, and apparated them away.

*Hermione POV*

The whole thing felt like a whirlwind and she didn't know how her evening had started with a mission to track the usual route of the head death eater to end with her currently being dragged into Edinburgh castle, her vision currently impaired and a severe limp from her leg wound. She sucked in a breath as another shooting pain ran up her leg and Draco's vice grip only tightened even more around her wrist.

"Shut up, Granger" He whispered and she heard another door open and he dragged her in before gently closing the door behind them, muttering various incantations to lock and silence the room. The minutes before he spoke felt like hours to Hermione; she could feel the hairs that were raised on her back, the short and shallow rhythm of her breathing and her blood humming in her veins, fear running through them. "Don't do anything crazy" Was all he muttered as her vision began returning, specks of light filling the smuggy black. It took a few minutes and a lot of blinking before she could see clearly again and she found herself, knelt on a dark emerald rug in a room darkened due to the curtains with the occasionaly stripe of sunlight making it round the corners of the materials. The room was rather sparse and the everything was either green, black or silver. The bed in the corner screamed high status and forest green curtains fell around the sides of the four poster.

She dared a look at the Blonde man stood in front of her, his eyes stoic and cold, hand tightly grippping his wand and she bristled slightly "Where the hell am I?" She hissed, although she was rather certain that she was currently in Draco Malfoy's bedroom.

"My room" he replied shortly, watching as she attempted to stand which only resulted in her hissing in pain and reluctantly siting back down and instead reach for where her wand should be.

"I've taken it" He informed and her dark doe eyes flashed to his instantly, a look of thunder crossing her features

"You better start talking, Malfoy" she snarled.

"I'm on your side" he said. It was said so quietly that Hermione was certain she had in fact misheard and it took a few minutes for her mind to process.

"What?" She replied stupidly and received a scoff in return as the blonde man rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Granger, you're not that stupid. I said I was on your side" He replied simply and she narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head and throwing her arms up a little in frustration.

"Yes, I know what you said but what do you mean? You can't stand there telling me you're on my side when you just snatched me, injured me and now have me locked in your bedroom within Malfoy Manor with Merlin knows how many death eaters below us. Not to mention the countless innocent people you have killed, my friends you had murdered just so you could keep being Voldemort's little pet. Those are not actions of someone who is on my side" She sneered. Malfoy moved quickly shoving her against the book case, which shook slightly at the force and the impact left her winded. She didn't let it show as she matched Draco's glower.

"I did what I had to to survive, Granger. Get off your fucking high horse; we've all killed, Just because the people you killed weren't innocent didn't mean they didn't have a family who loved them, who they were trying to protect" He pointed out, taking a deep breath and letting her go, stepping back and running a hand through his impeccably kept hair. "It can't go on like this. I've been doing what I'm doing for years, protecting myself, protecting my family in this Kill or be killed life. I've been waiting for you and Potty and Weasel to actually do something, but all you've done is squirreled under ground and done fuck all. Your occasional killing of a death eater or blowing up of a ministry building barely does anything to Voldemort" He explained, not leaving any room fro her to speak. Not that it mattered anyway because Hermione was having an internal debate about whether to trust him or if this was all some grand scheme to take out the resistance once and for all. She knew some of his words had truth; the resistance was barely affecting Voldemort and his reign of terror, they were the equivalent to a small fly that occasionally buzzed around you until you easily swatted them away. It wasn't like they weren't trying, it was just that few people wanted to even think of assisting the resistance in fear of being found out. "So, I've got to do something. I can't keep waiting for you guys to do something, I want to make a proposition; I'm the dark Lord's right hand man, there's barely anything I don't know about the ins and outs of the death eaters and I can act as a mole" He offered, raising an eyebrow at her as she continued to remain silent.

"How can I even trust you, Malfoy? I know how much of a reward you would get for handing me in, for being the death eater that captured one of the golden trio, you only ever work to get somethig out of it and youLd get far more out ofhanding me to Voldemort than you would from acting as a double agent and putting your life on the line. I know you, Malfoy, you're a coward you wouldn't put a cause like the DA before your life"

"The fact you are sat in my quarters, with your vision and largely your health, rather than downstairs in the drawing room with them torturing you before being chucked in the dungeons, proves exactly why you should trust me. Just having you in here, hiding you rather than taking you straight to Voldemort, would result, in the very least, my torture if not my death" He pointed out. She continued to stare at him, processing what he said and when she didn't respond, he let out a frustrated huff and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Granger, We've all changed in this war. I'm not the boy I was at Hogwarts. Like I said, this has gone on too long, I've realised its time to stop being a coward and actually fight for what I want"

"Why did you bring me here then?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. They won't look for you right under their noses, it wouldn't make any sense for Hermione Granger to just be camped out in Malfoy Manor" He pointed out. "And I can't let you go back to the DA yet. I need your help in getting them to accept me, because do you really think that if you just reappeared back at the base after going missing, with Draco Malfoy in tow it wouldn't result in them thinking you're under the Imperius and they won't Avada me where i stand?" He said, grabbing multiple potions before turning back toward her "Besides you're injured and that will need fixing"

Hermione remained quiet again and she could tell by his occasional cussing and sighing that it was beginning to irritate him.

"Your silence is unnnerving, you were never this quiet at school" He muttered, walking toward and reaching for her in a gentle manner that she didn't associate with a Malfoy. She instinctively flinched away, on the defensive immediately and that only cause another series of swear words to escape his lips "Merlin, Granger, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be stupid, it doesn't suit you" he stated, slipping one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders lifting her up.

It felt beyond surreal to be in the arms of Draco Malfoy. It was much more comforting than she would ever like to admit and over the recent years he had grown into his lankiness and had a modest amount of muscle. She winced in pain as her leg was jostled a little, her shock from the fight, the injury and the capture beginnning to wear off and making her aware of the injuries she had sustained. He placed her down with an elegance and grace that no death eater should possess. The pillows that surrounded her next were so inviting that she found herself having to fight to keep her eyeslids open. She was only partly aware of Draco busying himself with fixing her up "Rest Granger, You're going to need your wit about you for the next few days" He commented quietly and probably for the first time in Hermione Granger's life she actually listened to Malfoy.

**Hey everyone,****This is my first Dramione fanfic and my first fanfic since I was about 13/14, so 6 years is a long time to go not writing. Therefore i apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes i make. Especially grammar mistakes, because i'm awful with grammar. Any comments and suggestions and whatnot would be greatly appreciated.****I have a rough idea of where i want this to go, but for now I'm just letting this take me wherever the wind blows!****Have a snazzy day !x!****Long-Hair-Dont-Care**


	2. Chapter 2 - Keep Your Enemies Close

**Chapter 2 – Keep Your Enemies Close**

**Hermione POV**

The atmosphere felt different when she began to wake. Very different to the small designated area she had in the shared room back at base…back at base. Hermione shot up suddenly remembering where she was and automatically reaching for a wand that she didn't currently have.

"I'll give it back when I know you won't use it against me" A low voice came from the other side of the room. Her eyes flicked over seeing a slight silhouette of the blonde from the moonlight creeping through. It should have been a chilling sight, but right now she felt there was an understanding between them, she didn't sense that he was going to hurt her as of yet.

"It's going to take a little more than you fixing my leg and not handing me in straight away for me to trust you" She replied calmly as she swung her legs to the side of the bed, eyeing where the wound should have been. "Your handy work isn't too bad, Malfoy"

"You might not want to stand on it yet" He commented, moving from the sofa he had been laying on and walking toward her.

"Look Malfoy… I appreciate you doing this" She started, waving her hands over her legs "but I can't do what you want me to". Hermione felt a sense of guilt wash over her and It was guilt that she didn't think she would ever feel about a topic concerning Malfoy. It almost angered her how 'not him' he was acting. The image of the Weasel-like, snobby, cold and downright evil man she had built in her mind from memories and stories wasn't matching the current one in front of her.

He was suddenly in front of her an almost desperate look in his eyes, as he shook his head "You don't exactly have a choice in the matter, Granger". His voice was low and threatening and she tensed from the threat that was in his tone. "If you don't do this, then it's more than easy for me to drag you down to the dark lord and let him have his fun with you". Hermione felt the cold, smooth feeling of a wand against her neck but she kept her hardened stare fixed on his leaden eyes.

The problem was he had a point. She wasn't exactly in a position to compromise, but it wasn't something that could easily be done. Leading Malfoy, head death eater of all people to the Orders safe house would cause complete chaos, and certainly end in accusations and a few curses being fired.

There was a knock at the door then and the two froze. It was only then that Hermione realised dawn had broken and there were the sounds of movement in the rooms below them. Her eyes met Draco's in one of panic then.

"Drake?" A voice called and Hermione thought she might have recognised it.

"Wait a minute Blaise" He called back, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the wardrobe. Hermione huffed as he shoved her in.

"Cliché Malfoy" She grumbled, as he shut the door, muttering a few spells to help conceal her a bit better.

"Shut up, Granger and do not move" He muttered, walking away and to the door.

Hermione did know the person he let in. She remembered Zabini from school, one of Malfoy's little sidekicks, but he had grown into himself since then, even broaching the line of attractive, she might say, which was a definite step up from the snubbed nose boy from her potions class.

The slight gap in the wardrobe doors let her partially view the interaction between the two and Blaise slumped down into one of the armchairs, cigarette in hand. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the habit; for people so against muggles and everything related to them they certainly liked their cigarettes. She watched as Draco poured them both a glass of what looked like firewhiskey, but he wouldn't sit instead pacing back and forth in front of Blaise.

**Draco's POV **

Draco was normally one to hold his nerves well, he had to just to survive in the toxic environment he had always lived in, but right now knowing he had Hermione stowed away in his Wardrobe whilst he chatted to Blaise, he just couldn't seem to settle them. Pacing was always his go to when he was overthinking, unfortunately being his best friend Blaise recognised this.

"What have you done?" The Italian suddenly said, and Draco had to stop himself from meeting his curious gaze.

"What makes you think I've done something?"

"Please Drake, last time you looked this nervous you had snuck that looney Lovegood girl out of the basement" Blaise scoffed, and Draco's eyes widened a little, glancing to the wardrobe momentarily. Luna had been caught by Yaxley earlier in the month when he had been doing his rounds of the city's basements. Draco wasn't sure if she actually communicated with the order, her decent into madness was a reality now and she barely muttered an intelligible word the whole time she had been in the dungeons. Draco hadn't been able to use her to get to the order, but he couldn't leave her there and he had helped sneak her out one night. Merlin knew where she was now.

"You're hiding something" Blaise commented, having noticed the quick glance his best friend had done toward the wardrobe. "Merlin Draco, you can't keep this up one day you're going to get caught and that'll be bye bye Malfoy". Draco rolled his eyes, swigging his whiskey in one go and placing the glass down heavily on the coffee table.

"Blaise, this is next level though. This is more than freeing Lovegood. I have to know I can trust you" He stated, as his friend stood walking toward the wardrobe. Draco rushed to move in front of him, placing his hand on his chest to push him back slightly. "I'm serious, Zabini" He suddenly snapped, largely due to the state of panic he was currently in.

Blaise's gaze flicked back to his and he raised an eyebrow "When haven't you been able to trust me, Drake? I'm offended you even have to ask" He retorted, a genuine tone of hurt in his voice. "I want out just as much as you do, Draco" He added quietly.

Draco could only imagine what was running through Hermione's head as the two stood outside the wardrobe she was currently hiding in. "I'm sorry… It's just a trust no one situation" He explained before reaching for the door handle. Blaise didn't even have time to react before a mess of brown hair and fury glowered up at them… well, up at Draco more.

"Luna was here? What the hell did they do to her, Malfoy?" she snapped, not evening acknowledging the Italian stood behind her who was smirking across at his best friend.

"Did you not just hear any of that? I freed her, Granger. I doubt she would even be alive right now if I hadn't, so a little thanks wouldn't go amiss" He replied angrily, thanking merlin that he had taken her wand off of her. He was certain from the look in her eyes that she would have hexed them both there.

"They did something, she's completely insane. She doesn't even know who she is, and I can't figure out what you and your nasty lot have done to her" She spat, and Draco's eyes flashed angrily, shoving her back against the wall, pressing his wand into her neck.

"I'm not like the rest of them. She's alive because of me, but you won't be for much longer if you don't shut the hell up" He threatened, feeling that ugly, violent side of himself rearing its ugly head and he took a deep breath, letting her go and turning away. He ran a stressed, shaky hand through his hair. It felt like he was constantly fighting this demon inside of him, he didn't want to be that person, but it just came out sometimes and although controlling it was becoming easier, he hadn't gotten rid of it.

There was a silence for a moment, the atmosphere practically crackling around them. "You had Hermione fucking Granger in your wardrobe?" Blaise suddenly said, breaking the silence and cutting the atmosphere all at once. Draco turned back around to face the two and sighed heavily.

"I mean, its not like I kept her in there. She got the bed last night" He shrugged with a smirk and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Not the point Drake. The point is that she is one of three most wanted people and you're keeping her in the same house as him?" Draco noticed Hermione huff from where she stood.

"You can stop talking about me like I'm not there, Zabini. I suppose you're trying to hop on the same deal as Draco?" She questioned and the Italian grinned in such a childish manner as he nodded that Draco couldn't help but crack a smile at his friends carefree, friendly attitude. Blaise had never fitted the death eater life; he had always struggled with the lifestyle far more than Draco. Draco had slipped into it all to easily.

"So, when do we leave?" Blaise questioned looking between the two who were currently glaring at each other.

"You didn't exactly tell me that I needed to get two of you back to the order" Hermione stated, folding her arms in that irritating know-it-all manner that drove Draco insane.

"Well, now you know. We leave in the next few days. I can't risk the order coming to try and find her. Voldemort has something to attend to in Cardiff. We can try and get out then, the Manor will be quieter" Draco began to explain, his gaze never leaving Hermione as she began to pace in a similar manner to how he had been earlier.

"Cardiff?" She suddenly asked, stopping dead. The panic in her eyes made Draco's stomach flip.

"Yes, why?"

"He knows about the orders plans. They were going to move there to set up a new safehouse and find Effie Coaturn. We thought she would be useful in taking down the strongholds you gu- the death eaters have all around London, but someone must have let them know. Why would Voldemort go in though? Surely, he would normally send just some death eaters in" She questioned, her pacing beginning again. Draco gently placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her movement, gesturing toward one of the seats. He surprised himself with how quickly he was able to talk his inner demons down and be more the person he wanted to be.

Hermione looked a little surprised at his gentleness but seemed far too consumed in her current panic to truly notice it.

"We'll have to get back to them before they get to Cardiff then, to at least warn them" Blaise replied and Hermione nodded, chewing her bottom lip in thought. In just these last few moments Draco had noted several habits Hermione seemed to have for when she was thinking or anxious. Many of them reflected his own, maybe that was why he picked up on them so quickly.

"We leave tonight then, there's no point us lingering around when the order could already be starting to filter people down to Cardiff" He stated confidently and the two nodded solemnly.

**Hi,**

**Thanks for reading! its not quite as long as the first chapter and I always struggle with the first few chapters because they feel a bit like admin before we get to all the best things. I hope you're enjoying it though and please review ! The only review I have had is a really bizarre irrelevant one, so it would be really snazzy to get some about how you guys are finding the stories. **

**Any suggestions or questions, hit me up :D**

**Lots of love, **

**LongHair-DontCare**


End file.
